Out of the Lions Den
by QueenErynn
Summary: Yes, Leona was a Princess. Yes, she was sent of to Essos to be married to a man she'd never met. Strange dreams plaque her, and her life felt over… but it was far from being so as the Gods old and New have plans for her. Follow Leona on her travels and adventures. Rated T for language, and later chapters OCxdifferent pairings throughout the series ... cause I mean it's GOT.
1. Chapter 1

_The frigid air clawed against her skin and each breath that crystallized tore at her throat. Searching there was nothing but pure stark white like nothing she had ever seen. It crunched underneath as she moved the terrain utterly alien. She clamored to stand straight as the wind thrashed against her body. Screams poured out from every direction. Screams of women, children… and men. They deafened her as she begged-pleaded for it to stop. It approached from the seamless white. The soft sloughing of the horses hooves against the ground forced her eyes shut. She would not no...she could not look upon it again for each time it haunted her-drained her. That horrible face…. But it was inevitable as the skeletal mount stopped before her. She had no control as her eyes were pried open irrevocably required to look upward. He was there again...as he was every time she dreamed with his frigid blue hand held out for her._

" _What do you want from me?" She whispered repeatedly. He never answered. As she never took his hand and he never forced her to do so, but a voice above the both of them called her name._

"My lady!" a voice called her from the cold void. Leona woke drenched in sweat - her palms, forehead, and oddly… between her legs even though her night clothes were light layered due to the summer heat of Kings Landing. "My lady are you alright?" the handmaiden, Korra - her bed mate- looked like a frightened doe with her large trembling brown eyes and full face.

"I'm fine. Just another nightmare. I'm sorry to have woken you." she replied cast away the lush feather bed. The suns golden lances were barely breaking the shield of night. She'd been having these strange recurring dream since her thirteenth name day… they day she first bled as a woman.

"Shall I fetch Maester Pycell?" the girl offered. Leona gave a long roll of her eyes. That man never did any good. He couldn't keep Uncle Jon from dying how could she expect him to aid in her prison of sleep.

"No, thank you though." she replied gently. It had only been a day since he had passed and already her father had assembled the royal caravan to head out to the North. She was not to go with them as she desperately wanted- as she had begged and beseeched her father, the King. No… Leona would heading to the far east to marry a Prince- a self-made Prince. Her mother had fought this for two long years, Leona could still hear the shrieks of her mother to this day. It had been one of the few battles the Queen had won recently. This time gave her ample time to grow from being a fourteen year old girl. This Prince was a patient man as those two years passed with little to no complaint from him. It wasn't that Leona was bitter about being married to a man that she had never set eyes upon. That was common for all Westeros girls in high birth. What made her as bitter as her mother's favorite Arbor wine was the fact that in exchange for her hand in marriage this Prince would be paying off a substantial amount of the Throne's debt to the Iron Bank. It made her feel more whore than princess. She sent Korra scampering away for food to break the night's fast. Meanwhile, Leona sat her vanity fighting the gold tumbling mess of her hair. She had the sharp angular face of her mother, matching deep emerald eyes, and high cheekbones. It made her look older, more refined and especially regal. The door to her chamber opened and she found it peculiar that Korra would have returned so quickly. It was not the maid but her little sister, Myrcella who was stifling a cry the best she could for an eight year old. Leona pivoted in the vanity chair opening her arms to the girl who gladly scurried into her lap. Every morning since Myrcella had enough hair to braid, even a simple one, Leona would do it.

"Who's going to do my hair now?" the girl asked wiping snot on her sleeve.

"You're a Princess," she kissed the top of her head, "There will be lines of people begging to do your hair."

The sentiment made her little sister content and pliable to easy fold in a singular decorative braid.

"Will I be able to visit you?" Myrcella asked. Korra returned with the youngest princess's handmaiden and baked porridge just in time for Leona to skip over that question for the answer would return the girl to tears. After eating Myrcella was bid to return to her room to dress and prepare for their departure from the Red Keep. All Leona's usual dresses of red-gold and green silk were packed away … only her 'maiden' dresses remained. Maiden dresses were traditional white as a symbol of their purity. She would wear them during the voyage across the Narrow Sea until her wedding night and after that would never be permitted to wear white again. The one laid out for her was gossamer chiton with golden shoulder claps in the shape of a crowned stag. It came over her head but it felt like she wore nothing as the air nipped at her chest. She would usually be grateful for a less constrictive garment, but oh she knew how the castle would whisper.

"Nothing intricate." She told Korra who was preparing to braid her hair in a traditional deeply woven southern style, "Travel demands simplicity."

The girl finished just as a stiff knock came to the door.

"Enter." Leona said as Korra was putting the final touches on the braid. An elderly Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy, entered giving a slight bow in greeting. Ser Barristan was perhaps her favorite of the Kingsguard and she regretted that he would only be escorting her to Braavos, and not staying with her as Ser Claymount was.

"My Princess, the Queen wishes to see you personally before they depart." Korra touched her shoulder, a silent message to say that her hair was finished, and Leona slipped on her sandals to join the white knight. Her family wasn't going to leave without farewell. There would be a big ceremony on the steps of the Red Keep. The King would give her his blessings and she was to wish them good journey all for the common people to take in and see their smiling faces.

"Do you know our vessel's name, Ser Barristan?" she asked during their stroll to the Queen's chambers. Leona found it odd she knew so little of the actual voyage she was about to embark on.

"I do, my Princess, it is called the Southern Pearl." The Kingsguard said this with a kind enthusiasm. Many young girl's would elated to have their own ship given to them as a wedding gift, but the name made her want to ask if she was supposed to rename it after consummation of the marriage as pearls were an innate symbol of purity. She thanked him for escorting her upon reaching her mother's door. He bowed and turned departing down the hall when she entered. Queen Cersei sat laxed reclining to one side at her table picking apart at the food before her. Her mother was the essence of what a Queen and mother should be; beautiful, quick witted, stubborn, and had an endless supply of love for her children. The Grand Maester once said she was the exemplary vision of the 'Mother', though Leona was sure he was just over complimenting her as he did with all royalty. He had called her the 'Maiden' incarnate.

"Good morning, cub." She whispered delicately. Cub, was a pet name for Leona as her name was not only a recalling to a dead woman her father started a war for… but it also meant lion like the creature of Lannister, and since Cersei would have no part in the former, so the mother used the latter to call her in affection. Leona greeted her mother with a swift kiss to her frigid cheek before taking the chair opposite her. Her mother had barely touched the plate before her. "Did I ever tell you the story of the day you were born?" she kept the same quiet billowing tone.

"I don't believe so." Leona replied take the inner part of the bread on the table.

"I thought you were dead." The Queen said, "You didn't cry, scream or move and the attendant swept you away from me. I thought they were trying to spare me." She paused to put a hand on top of Leona's, "I didn't know you were alive until I screamed for answers and when they finally brought you to me I promised myself I wouldn't let a day go by without making sure you were alive and happy." There was a heavy squeeze, "And I failed you."

Leona had never seen her mother cry, and nor was she about to. Queen Cersei was not upset… no she was furious-enraged-irate which was a great deal more dangerous. Leona could see the seething undertone to her mother's otherwise _placated_ manner. She was unsure how to respond. It was the truth. The Queen had failed to convince the King and Council that another match would be more beneficial. No other lordling had pockets as deep as this Prince. Her pleas could never have spoken louder than gold. In comfort Leona squeezed back telling her mother she had done all she could.

"I'm more than blessed for the years you bought me." Those two years felt squandered as they didn't prepare her any more than when she was fourteen, but she'd hold on to those memories – the tournaments, the days bathing in the sun in the Keep's gardens, and being with her siblings to share in their joys- for years to come. The chamber door swung open causing the hand on top of her's to stiffen if almost in fear.

"Good morning, Uncle Jamie." Leona greeted. She found it odd he wasn't wearing his white armor as they were due to depart in a few hours, but perhaps he was off duty.

"Ah, uh, good morning." He replied making only eye contact with his sister. They seemed to have a silent mental conversation as a moment passed without either of them speaking. "I was just coming to say that the train is preparing. Be expected to leave on schedule."

"Yes, thank you, brother." Her mother replied with a rather aggravated tone causing him to depart in haste. Leona chuckled,

"I wish Joffrey scuttled off that easy when he bothered me." Her mother promised that one day she'd miss her mischievous little brother, and only then did she take note of the stags bedecking her shoulders. Queen Cersei went to her vanity on the far side of the room instructing her to take the clips off. Leona unclasped them holding the dress to her chest She returned and from her closed hands produced two roaring lions heads,

"You are a lioness not some fragile doe." Her mother said fastening the pins in place of the stags, "Today, you can no longer be my cub. You are leaving the sanctity of the den." She took a thumb under her chin raising her head. Her eyes full of an intense need for her to remember, "You are above all of them every single cretin across the Narrow Sea. I want you to remember that."

* * *

 **Just something I started, let me know what you think and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

For Leona the immensity of the crowd, the blaring cheers, and the speeches by the High Septon were deafened. What was the loudest for her were the faces of her family members all lined up. The Queen, Myrcella, and Tommen were all standing before a litter to take them to their carriage already lined up for their long journey North. Myrcella and Tommen were both still sniffling doing their best to contain their tears. Their embrace had been too long and they were 'gently' pulled away. Queen Cersei still had no tears, but looked fixation upon Leona as if burning the image of her eldest daughter into her emerald eyes. These three she would cry over the most. Joffrey was already on his white stallion a blank face in attempt to hide his annoyance. Leona cared less about that brother. She wouldn't miss his stuck-up, rigid attitude. Her father, the King, stood next to the High Septon seemingly as uninterested in the holy man's words as she was. Out of all of the faces she wanted to remember the least it was his; his fat ridiculous drunken face. Finally, the High Septon bowed and the crowd erupted in cheers signaling her family to enter the litter and leave her behind…  
"Leona." King Robert grunted, curling a meaty finger for her to approach him. She feigned a courtesy; half because of her bitterness towards him, and half because the recessional was leaving without him. In front of the High Septon he went through his fatherly duty, "I, Robert Baratheon, first of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the first men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm give you my blessing for your future marriage may it be fruitful." Leona tried her best not to scrunch her face at the word 'fruitful'. Fruitful meaning fruitful for his deal with the Prince or perhaps fruitful in children. Either way, he could have said full of happiness or anything other than that word. He began to notice her silence.

"Thank you, my King, I am sure it will be." polite and small like a saying that would placate any man and Leona was sure it was a phrase she would doll out often replacing King with Husband. She shuddered at the thought. Leona felt not only felt obligated to wait until they were out of sight, but she wanted to stay in that moment as long as possible. 

"My Princess, we must make our way to the dock." Ser Barristan's voice was soft. The old Kingsguard could see her breaking heart as he gently lead her away from the steps of the Red Keep. At the dock was a smaller crowd several Septa's, septon's, guards and the small council. Her Uncle Renly approached her with open arms. Why couldn't he have been her father? He was well loved by all that knew of him, kind and always had a smile for her.  
"My dear niece, you are a vision." he said in greeting.  
"Thank you, Uncle." She replied entering his embrace. He leaned into her only to whisper,  
"It will be alright, you'll see."

She took his words with minimal comfort. The High Septon's speech for her was a quarter of his earlier one; less of an audience for him to impress with his boisterous voice. He focused on the virtues of the maiden turning into the qualities of the mother and how she must navigate the small window between those two stages in her life with care. In other words, she must not disappoint her husband by not giving him children for long. Each of the members of the small council wished her well aside from Lord Baelish who was standing on the pier behind her. She questioned this as her Uncle took her in his arms again. His reply was honest and also brutal,  
"He is the Master of Coin my dear…. He must make sure the transaction follows through."

Followed by Ser Barristan, Ser Claymount and Korra they entered the row boat off towards the oaken ship in the distance with pure white silk sails.

The waves of the bay made the transfer from the row boat to the main vessel a bit more difficult. Leona thought it was unwise for the knights to be in their full armor. One good wave and the men would be overboard; no way to save them. Ser Barristan went abroad first to make sure that the Captain and crew were all in order before allowing her to come aboard. Secretly she wished Claymount would tip over board during their trip and Ser Barristan would have to stay as her personal guard. Leona cursed herself for being so hateful. He gave the all clear by leaning over the bow and extending a hand for her. Ser Claymount dogged her footsteps. Leona cupped her eyes from the blinding summer sun. Beyond Ser Barristan was a tall lumbering man infront of all the other crew; the Captain. He was twice her age with a strong angular jaw and long brown hair swept in a braid, one long silver streak of hair along his left side. His eyes were like the sapphires Leona had seen older woman at court wear but far more vivid and bright; a long scar from his forehead over his right eye to the jawline chiseled his face.. He was handsome.. Exceedingly handsome. Leona felt ashamed for thinking so, though she didn't know quite why; perhaps it was because of the strange swimming feeling brewing below her waist.  
"My Princess this is the Captain of the Southern Pearl, Tarik Cowl and his crew." Barristan was kind enough to give them an introduction.

All of the crew took a simultaneous bow to her, but the Captain stood making a study of her- one hand on his hip. With all of the numerous eyes directed at her she felt urged to say something,  
"May the Seven make our journey swift and safe." This pleased most of the crew who went back to their stations. The Captain seemed to chuckle at her, shaking his head, before turning to order those aboard around. She felt a sheer embarrassment wash over her face. He must not worship the Seven. Leona was lead to her cabin a large spacious room at the back of the ship. It was masterfully crafted as if each piece of furniture were carved from the ship. On one of the pieces of furniture two young women, finally but scantily dressed lounging. Once they made eye contact the two girls scrambled to stand and bow their heads. Just as Leona turned to ask Ser Barristan who these girls were Lord Baelish swooped into the room to make introductions. 

"My Princess," he had a hidden smirk below his mustache, "These ladies are a gift from me to you, for your wedding. This is Jada and Prim." each nodded their head respectfully. Leona eyed them suspiciously. The only person she was allowed to bring with her, off the ship, was her personal Kingsguard, Ser Claymount. She was to leave all of her 'Westerosie' behind. Lord Baelish must have been reading her mind because he soothed this particular anxiety,  
"These fine young ladies are from Essos themselves, and I thought they could help you learn the traditions and culture of your new home. Before we arrive."  
Leona was rather surprised, "Thank you, Lord Baelish. That is a very thoughtful gift." The man's smirk seemed to grow broader,  
"Of course, my Princess." before departing the room. She could feel Korra's misgivings behind her radiating. It was often, in the castle, that servants fought to be in command of one another. Even though Korra would only be with her for the voyage Leona felt obligated to throw her a bone despite the two women being above Korra's age.  
"This is my handmaiden and bed partner, Korra, she is only with us until we reach Braavos, and for the journey she will give you both instruction." the young girl from Old Town beamed at the 'bolster' in position. The darker skinned girl, Jada, with beautiful waves of jet black hair raised a partial hand only answering after Leona acknowledged her,  
"I am sorry, your Grace, but what is… a bed partner?" her accent was like hidden deep beneath the common tongue in the hard consonant sounds and it made Leona feel like the servant was far more exotic than she appeared.  
"Please call me Princess or your Lady. Your Grace is reserved for someone like my father the King," She started, "And a bed partner is for mostly high born young ladies to prove that they are still… pure." Leona hated to use that word. Jada raised her hand once more,  
"But my Princess, the act can be carried out… outside of the bedroom, so how does it prove your are still intact?" at the end of her question the summer isle girl struck her side harshly,  
"Jada! You do not ask question such as this!"

Leona felt a bit astonished by the idea of making love outside of the bedroom. Her personal Septa always said it was the only place that a husband and wife should be together. The question made her feel a bit gullible and innocent. She really knew nothing of the world outside other than what had been laid at her feet; the Seven Pointed Star, the History and Great Houses of Westeros, sewing, singing and reading poetry. Leona looked behind her to the open cabin door. Kings Landing was beginning to become a blur in the distance, so Leona returned to the deck to watch her home fade from sight.

* * *

 **Hope everyone is enjoying!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first full day at sea felt endless. Sea to the left, sea to the right, in front of them and behind. Leona had once thought the Narrow Sea was beautiful, but that had been from her window in the Red Keep. Now it felt like nothing more than prison. Most of the ship kept lively with their duties but Leona, being who she was, had nothing to do but relax. It made her feel a bit useless.  
"You might find some interest in learning how everything is working." Lord Baelish suggested. They would be at sea for at least seven days if the gods deemed them worthy of a short journey, so if Leona inquired after two to three crew members a day it would keep her interest for a majority of the journey. The first crew member she encountered was a man past his prime He called himself a boatswain; each morning he checks the deck, rigging and sails for damage and makes repairs.

"But, this is a brand new ship," Leona started, "Other than extreme weather what damage would you have to repair?"  
The man smiled looking toward Captain Tarik, "A good and wise captain always keeps a boatswain on board because he knows eventually the ship will not be new."

"Care for the vessel now, and it will last longer. I see." Leona stayed with the man awhile longer asking him personal questions rather than boat related. His name was Squ-Fey and he came from Essos as well. He had spent his entire life on ships, and didn't have a city to call home. Leona felt sad for him until he said,  
"I think of all the ports as my home. Every time we land I feel so welcomed and happy." The sun was beginning to set low on the distant horizon and suddenly the man put a hand on top of hers, "I know you are sad, Princess, but Essos is full of warmth and adventure. She will welcome you with open arms." Squ-Fey stood as the Captain approached them. Leona had taken up a lot of his time. Leona stood making a fervent bow to Squ-Fey,

"Thank you for the conversation." and hastily made her way to the cabin where her attendants were waiting.

Korra was struggling to keep a straight line as the ocean's waves had become harsher than in the protection of Kings Landings natural bay. Leona invited the three servants to dine with her. Partly out of loneliness and the other out of curiosity. Over a table of roast duck, roasted almonds and lemon bars Leona was desperate to know anything about Essos.  
"Jada, where did you come from in Essos?" Leona respectfully waited for the servant to have an empty mouth to answer because she knew she would answer with a full mouth given the chance and Prim would chastise her.

"I come from the island Great Moraq surrounded by the Summer and Jade sea." the girl happily stuffed another handful of almonds into her mouth.

"Is that why your name is Jada?" Leona asked a little to quickly.  
"Yeff," Jada said through a large chew. Prim sent a scathing glance her way, "Yeff, my Princess." although that was not the correction Prim was looking for.

"And you Prim?" Leona inquired.

"I am from Lys, your highness." she answered after wiping her mouth of the sticky sauce that the duck bathed in.  
"And are either of these places much like Volantis?" the name of her new home felt strange in her mouth like a thick paste. Their quiet side glances troubled her.  
"To be honest, your highness, neither of us has stepped foot in Volantis." Prim said placing her napkin upon the table.  
"I passed by it," Jada said taking a lemon bar, "It's a ginormous city."  
Leona sat back in her chair her stomach starting to sway with the ship, "I'm sorry," she started, "I'm a bit confused. I thought Lord Baelish employed you to help me learn about my future life. How…are you supposed to help me with that if you've never stepped foot on the city where I'm going to spend the rest of my life?"

There was a stale quiet.  
"Employ is a kind word." Jada finally said, "Your people often use kind words to hide reality."

Prim stood immediately with all the intimidation she could muster to silence the girl who was picking food out of her teeth.

"What do you...mean?" Leona kelt Korra's hand reach for her shoulder gently. She turned attention to her.  
"My lady, as hard as it is to say.. Do you know of Lord Baelish's business?"

Naively Leona went to say his title, Master of Coin, but a memory hit her. A memory of her father drunk at a family banquet for Joffrey's thirteenth name day. His voice floated in her ear as if he were present, " _Joff, we'll find you a nice painted whore at one of Lord Baelish's establishments."_

The look of shock seemed to shame Prim who now was downcast and clasping her fingers until they were red. Jada leaned into the table taking the last lemon bar,  
"Looks like she knows."  
"What did you mean by employ is a kind word?"

Jada licked her fingers before replying, "We were bought."

Ser Claymount could hardly keep up with Leona as she breezed past him guarding her cabin and began descending down into the ship. She came to halt before a open door cabin with most of the crew, Ser Barristan, and Lord Baelish sat eating their evening meal. Ser Barristan stood immediately followed by Squ-Fey who bowed. Leona's eyes flickered over the Captain who was draining his drink as if they were making a game of it.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt." She said a bit faintly, but her eyes came upon her intended target, "Lord Baelish, I would speak with you now."

The Master of Coin didn't seem phased by the fury built in her voice. He smiled, "Of course, my lady." Lord Baelish eyed the Captain before departing the galley. Ser Barristan followed until they reached the upper deck.

"Slaves are illegal in Westeros, Lord Baelish!" Leona' swords only shocked Ser Barristan who came to her side.  
"What slaves, my lady?" his voice the eye of the storm, calm and protective.  
"The two Lord Baelish so _kindly_ _employed_ for me." Leona had learned well from her mother on how to place venom in certain words, but this did not afflict the Master of Coin.  
"Yes, your highness, slaves are illegal in Westeros, but they are a constant in your new homeland." he replied with a gracious ease, "I bought them on a visit to Lys four weeks ago. They never stepped foot on Westeros soil."  
"The King will here of this Lord Baelish." Ser Barristan promised and a thinly veiled threat.  
"Well it was his idea, so I would hope his Grace already knows." Baelish replied, "It was to ensure the Princess felt like she had someone on her side instead of all the slaves already in place. It was also meant to be educational."  
Leona's fury broke, "Educational! They haven't even stepped foot on Volantis! HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO-" Her voice cracked half from anger and half in realization; _a nice painted whore._ She hated the little smirk that grew on his face despite how small it may have been. Behind Lord Baelish, Captain Tarik ascended from below deck. His jaw line cutting the night air.  
"What's this now?" he said, "Arguing on my ship?"

Baelish turned instantly on his toes, "Arguing? The Princess was merely asking for my raven to write home."

The Captain looked past him. His eyes shimmering pools of black to her, "Miss home already?"

Leona clutched her hands indignantly, "A bit."

Ser Barristan gave her a half smile as the door to her cabin shut. Korra was preparing the bed showing Prim how to properly fold it down while Jada relaxed holding her stomach. Leona felt embarrassed at the sight of them- embarrassed for them and climbed on to the mattress without a word.

* * *

 **Guest: thank you for the first review! I hope you continue to enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The glen was encumbered with sweet summer air. She felt neither the sweat of pure summer nor the shiver of early autumn; it was perfectly balanced. Leona collected from it; herbs, mushrooms and flowers all into the fold of her dress. She wasn't sure why she was doing so, but continued until she could carry no more. From the glen Leona followed a path into the distance where a single plume of smoke rose as if she had done it hundreds of times before. A campsite came into a view. She briefly smiled and touched arms with a woman she didn't know before continuing along. Leona came upon a tent in the middle of camp that she felt as though it was hers. A man sat outside of it. Older than her, but exceedingly handsome with a smile that made her want to melt. He dropped his sharper and stuck the short sword into the dirt. He helped her set down the items that had been picked from the glen before curling her close to him. Her hand went instinctively to his stubbled jaw bringing their faces even closer together until a scream rose above everything; her heartbeat and the clamor of the camp. The man left her arms picking up his sword,_

" _Don't go." Leona pleaded as if she would never see him again. She didn't why she cared about the him but the thrum in her heart turned to panic._

Leona woke, for a moment the panic from her dream stayed with her, until she felt an oozing stickiness between her legs. She woke Korra who was peaceably at rest. The servant roused with a bit of surprise,

"My lady, did you not just bleed two weeks ago now?"

Leona merely nodded in reply unsure of why the pains plagued her again so soon. A ripple of discomfort wove throughout her lower half. Korra departed the bed waking Jada and Prim. The handmaiden flawlessly instructed the girls to fetch water to wash out the stain, while finding a garment thick enough to hide any leaks but not overheat her; as the sun was barely up and the four of them were already sweating profusely, and do it all before a knock-announcing the morning meal- came to the door. Korra opened the door expecting Ser Barristan only to find Captain Taric at the door. His blue eyes looked past Korra and met with Leona's as Prim was practicing a simple southern braid.

"Can I help you Captain?" Korra asked.

Taric addressed Korra but didn't move his gaze. Leona felt like his eyes were sifting through the ivory layers of her dress.

"We're entering a trade route," he started, "I thought, your highness, might like to see why we call it the Rainbow route."

"Thank you, Captain, we will be out shortly." Leona answered pivoting her upper half away from his sight. Korra closed the door behind him with a disapproving shake of her head. Jada couldn't help but chuckle, so Leona cast a gaze down at the girl lacing her sandal straps.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Jada shook her head,

"Prim and Korra will scold me if I say."

"They will not." Leona promised reassuring her with a look to each of the girls, "Tell me."

Jada's deep and mischievous brown eyes met with hers, "To me, it is the world's funniest joke when a man looks on a woman he cannot have."

Leona felt the heat rise before it reflected back at her in the mirror. Worse still the pains in her stomach released at the thought of his eyes as if they were still lingering on her.

"I can see that he finds her beautiful," Prim said with a smile, "but he should have more respect."

This made Leona think of her mother. Queen Cersei would often relay to Leona how beautiful she was, but that was her mother who are supposed to find their children beautiful. All of the courtiers echoed her mother's words but who could trust anything from their lips? Prim presented the braid to her finished. It wasn't as stylish as some of Korra's but it was a start.

Ser Barristan greeted her as they left the cabin.

"It's a beautiful day, my Princess."

Leona shielded her eyes from the harsh ocean sun. To her left there were three ships in the distance. Each ship had bright colored silk sails; red, orange and green. To her right were six ships each further in the distance than the last and those had just as bright sails as those to her left. The once predominantly blue waves were peppered with color.

"Yes, it is." Leona replied with a smile.

Squ-fey happily introduced Leona to Yauta the ships 'cooper'. He was a gangly man with an unkept beard and plenty of teeth missing, but he bowed deeply,  
"I am Onored that your ladyship is taken an interest in your...well…. ship."

Leona gave the man a small smile. To them this ship was their livelihood not just some vessel that to her was a symbol of her obligation and oppression. Yauta, brought her and the ladies down to the lower decks explaining that a great number of their supplies; fresh water, fruits, grains, and so on, are all kept in barrels. His job was to maintain them to keep the product stored correctly for a well supplied journey. Excitedly, the man introduced them to his son who was a scrawny thing carving away at a piece of wood.  
"This be my boy Utka. He's the carpenter aboard our fine vessel." he slapped a meaty hand on the boy's back earning a groan of annoyance, "We work in tandem and Utka also works close with Squ-fey."

The learning experienced became curved as shouting on the main deck called their attention.  
"PIRATES!"

Leona could hear the mad scramble above them. Ser Barristan and Claymount rushed down to them swords at the ready,  
"We're being boarded." Ser Claymount informed her. Ser Barristan gave him an austere glare before turning his attention to the stairs. Leona never felt as though she waited to hear something, anything in her life. There was a shuffling down the stairs and the Kingsguard tightened the space in front of Leona. Between their walled stance Leona watched two figures approach them. One was Captain Taric which gave her a small breath of reprieve, but the second figure with him; a dark skinned man, wore yellow robes with a turquoise sash belted with a curved sword. Her relief drained instantly. The man was obviously a pirate, and Captain Taric led him straight to her.  
"Taric, are you mad!" Ser Barristan's voice was vicious, like nothing Leona had heard from his lips before, "You were paid to make sure this kind of thing didn't happen."

"Everyone can calm down," the pirate's accent ran like honey, "I merely wanted to meet the Princess

"How stupid do you think we are?" Claymount turned his short sword in hand, sizing the pirate up.

"Not stupid enough to pick a fight with me." he replied bobbing his head to get a better look at the girl's huddled behind the knights, Yuata and Utka, "I hear her eyes are more brilliant than emeralds," Leona shifted her eyes to the floor, but it wasn't hard to tell which among them as a Princess.

"You would meet me and return to your ship?" Leona spoke up.

"You have my word, Princess." the pirate made a deep bow with an exaggerated hand flair.

Leona put a hand to Ser Barristan's shoulder. He did not budge.  
"Ser Barristan, step aside." Leona attempted to channel her mother, but the Kingsguard refused.

"Have you not heard your lady?" the pirate asked, "She said move."

Ser Barristan extended his sword towards the man's chin, "Hurt her and I will cut you chin to navel."  
"What a treat I would be for the birds." he jested. The Kingsguard moved, but a small crevice between boulder forms. "Ah, indeed a vision." the pirate smiled, "Do come closer. I prefer this to a proper greeting."

"That wasn't part of the deal." Ser Barristan growled. The pirate sighed with a long eye roll,  
"Old man, I'm a pirate what do you expect?"

Leona took a step forward determined to no longer be afraid,  
"I am Leona of houses Baratheon and Lannister, first born of warrior King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. You will address Ser Barristan Selmy with the respect he deserves, or he will personally throw you off my ship."

The wide grin that came to the pirate's face made Leona feel foolish for attempting to do what she had done. He even chuckled looking over at Captain Taric before saying,  
"A viper under the lily, ey?" the pirate bowed once more this time a simple one, "Princess, I am Salladhor Saan great pirate lord of the Narrow Sea and as my wedding gift to you my fleet will escort you safely to Braavos."

Leona blinked, "How did you know I'm getting married?"  
Salladhor grinned, "Well, one you are a Princess crossing the sea, and two I know your future husband very well."

When Leona emerged from the lower decks her breath slipped away from her. The _Southern Pearl_ was surrounded by at least thirty ships each with their own colored sails; like mountains in the middle of the Narrow Sea.  
"Beautiful is it not?" the pirate grinned at her amazement.


	5. Chapter 5

With Salladhor Saan's fleet the _Southern Pearl_ felt like the center of a moving island. The pirate kept his promise and kept to his own ship as they continued through the Narrow Sea. This made the Kings guard on board a deal more comfortable. As the days wore on Leona had learned of almost everyone on the ship; their name, position, and some personal background. Leona's dreams return to the dark and cold place. She longed for the glenn and the man whose arms were comforting. Korra approached with Squ-fey as she, Jada and Prim were lounging on the upper deck the sun was more muted than before. They bowed almost in unison.  
"My lady, there is some one on this ship I have neglected to introduce you to." Squ-fey had a fatherly smile, "Properly."

Leona happily joined him unaware that Korra had ushered the other two to stay behind; not that the other girl's had an innate interest in learning about seafaring. Squ-fey led her to the cabin opposite of her own. He opened the door to reveal Captain Taric behind a desk pouring over some parchment. She tried to ignore the tremble in between her legs. Taric reminded her of the chiseled knights at the many tournaments her father forced the royal family to attend, but his strong jaw and high cheekbones had the calling of a nobleman; a handsomeness Leona would typically swoon over.

"My Princess, Captain Taric has thee most important role on this ship. After learning about his position you will know us as a whole." Squ-fey, who typically stayed after introducing her to a crew member, left. Taric did not stand, did not bow he merely extended a hand to the chair across his desk. She took the seat anxious for him to explain his position, so she could return to the comfort of her own cabin. Nothing was said as he continued to pour over the items on his desk.

"What are you reading over? Leona finally asked.

The Captain's chest shook in a bit of laughter, "She speaks."

Her face twisted, "Of course I do."

"Apologies, I'm just not blessed to hear you speak as the rest of my crew." Taric glanced up at her with a devilish smile she wished to wipe right off of him, "You probably assumed you knew what I do and didn't need to bother."

Leona felt her fists curl in reaction. The way he was addressing her was making her nose flare in a bit of anger.

"Maybe I assumed you were too busy to spend a day chatting away with your cargo." she placed a bit of fury in her words. At her words Captain Taric's face softened,

"Is that how you see yourself?"

Her face flushed half in embarrassment and half towards the actual concern lacing his voice; why did she say that?

"It's an-an over exaggeration." she tried to back out of her words. The Captain set aside what he was reading,

"Tell me," he started, "If you weren't here right now…. what would you be doing back in Kings Landing?"

"What's the point of thinking about that?" Leona replied in question but thought of home at its mention.

"Indulge me." his grin was insaciable, "What else do you have to do today?"

Leona closed her eyes thinking about what kind of day it was. Of course her day would have started with Myrcella. They typically ate together. Sometimes Tommen would join them and other times their mother would make them join her and Joffrey. Leona's, septa would take her for a religious and history studies lesson in Baelor's sept. If Myrcella and Tommen had focused on their morning lessons they could join Leona for midday meal and a stroll in the gardens.

"I'd be in the gardens." the thought of then made her say. It made her smile.

"Why would you be there?" Taric asked.

The Red Keep's gardens were a mystical paradise in the vast castle complex. There Leona felt as though she could be anyone; a gardener creating and controlling life, a spy listening and waiting, or a castle guard ever vigilant. To answer that way would only embarrass her more.

"It was an oasis." she answered finally. The Captain raised a questioning brow,

"I can't imagine what a Princess would need an oasis from."

Her brow furrowed. There was plenty to get away from especially when she was younger. Leona's first septa often scolded and wacked her for the slightest disobedience, so Leona easily ran and hid from her on the gardens until her mother discovered the welts. She realized in that moment she'd never seen that septa again. When Joffrey was young and tolerable they fought with play swords and it made their father and Uncle Jon laugh in delight, but Leona wasn't permitted to play fight for long.

"I guess you assume royal life is perfect." Leona replied mocking his earlier tone. She regretted her tone and how selfish she sounded, "...I-i shouldn't have said that. I have no right to complain."

She was surprised to find a genuine smile on the Captain's face instead of his wicked grin,  
"You're not going to offend me, Princess. I understand what you mean."  
"Do you?" the words came without thought, "Able to go wherever you like and whenever you choose." her voice wasn't bitter but pricked with jealousy.

"Is that what you'd like? To travel the world?" he sounded a tad surprised, "You're afraid of being tied down too soon?"

"I'm not afraid of staying in one place," Leona replied, "I'm afraid of being locked in a cage."

Taric understood her meaning,  
"You never know," he started, "What's waiting for you could be better than you can imagine."

"Only the gods know that…." Leona stood weary of the conversation, not because the conversation was hard, but because of how easy it was to talk to him. She wouldn't have said half of those things to other people, "Thank you for the conversation…"  
"Are you thankful for it?" the Captain's grin had returned with a vengeance that caused her heart to pulsate.  
"Why else would I have said it?"

Captain Taric shrugged, "Obligation."

Leona caused a skrewd but playful glance before leaving the cabin, "I'm under no obligation to you Captain."

That evening the navigator a man passed his prime, Bato, showed Leona the chart he was following for their journey. He pointed to a large cluster of bright stars in the shape of a harp that sailors called 'the musician'.  
"This tells me we are two days from Braavos."  
"T-wo, two days?" a grappling fear took hold of her. The entire time she was learning about the ship and sailing she should have been learning about the man she was marrying and the country that would be her home. Korra noticed her pale complexion when returning to the cabin.  
"My Lady, what is wrong?" the girl came over taking a soothing hand to her trembling arm, "Your shaking, what happened?"

Leona told herself not to cry; not in front of them, but the overwhelming crippling panic wouldn't give her what she wanted. Korra continue to try to pry while she ushered her over to the table to sit down.  
"It's obvious." Jada said, "We're getting closer and closer…. ." Prim and Korra sent scarthing looks. "I'm not saying she ain't right to be upset." The girl drew closer to the trio, "How can we help?"

"There's nothing to be helped," Leona sniffled trying to control it. She was a woman not a sniveling child, "We'll be arriving in two days and I don't even know his name." the bitterness had returned, "Our his language or his customs-,"

"We can help you with that," Prim said gently, "I learned all high society customs in Lys and Jada-"

"Nyke sagon naejot badmagho ao," the language spilled from Jada's lips as if it were her own, "I would be honored to teach valyrian to you my Lady."

The girls spared no time. They started with Prim showing her the proper way to bow. In Volantis the lower you bow, the more respect and admiration you have for the person you are addressing, but bow too low and they might think your flattery too much. While they did several encounters of bowing Jada started explaining that the best way to learn valyrian was by repetition. Their alphabet was too large and complex to be mastered in the beginning learning stages.

"We will work on greetings first." Jada smiled, "When you first meet him what would you like to say?"

"I, imagine a simple greeting isn't good enough." Leona's reply received a giggle from each of them, "Can't it just be 'I am honored to meet you'?"

Jada rolled her head in thought but Prim answered first, "My lady, it is hard to describe the high society men in volantis they ...are prideful to say the least. I would imagine he would want something a bit…more."

"All men are prideful." Korra responded bringing their supper, "Except perhaps Ser Barristan." she said with a smile as the knight followed behind the handmaiden aiding in bringing in the evening meal.

"Now, that's too much kindness for this old man." Ser Barristan chuckled.

The bows Prim were teaching her each had their own meaning. There were the simple ones which were reserved for close friends and family. The less you knew a person it seemed the more intricate and long the bow was, or how much you respected them which was frustrating her more than anything else. Back home almost everyone bowed to her and there would a slight bow back and they were done with it. Leona felt as though her head would burst from all the information as it continued through their dinner. Prim taught how to formally address her husband's family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow updates! I hope you are all enjoying!**

* * *

The last day at sea was winding to an end. Bato promised they would arrive in Braavos at sunset; right on time. Leona was peering in the turquoise waters. 

"Not thinking of jumping overboard are we?" Captain Taric leaned next to her on the railing. 

She peered up at him, "That would be the worst way to go…" 

"Glad your taking marriage over drowning." He smiled. His smile sent a shiver down her body. The Captain had been subject to helping her practice bowing, dancing, and language. Leona found her responses to them dancing especially troublesome.

"When I was little there was a Septa who was especially… vicious and whenever my mind and attention would wander she'd push my face into a bowl of water. I can say from experience marriage and drowning do feel similar. But... one is so full of possibilities." 

"Yeah, drowning you can visit all seven rings of hell." Taric took her joke.

"I didn't think you believed in the Seven." Leona raised an eyebrow. They began to walk the ship as Captain Taric delved into his philosophy.

"I've been all over Essos, and been to some of Westeros," He started, "Everyone, every culture, every nobleman, every peasant … they all have their own interpretation of the 'truth'. Some sacrifice living creatures to fire to be good to their god, or they pay out of their pockets in this world so they don't pay for their wrongdoings in the next life." They leaned on the railing at the stern of the ship.

"And...what do you think?" Leona asked. His sapphire eyes peered down at her.

"I think people care too much about the afterlife. They pretend to be good in this one, so maybe...maybe there's a chance of something better when we're done?"

"Do you think all people pretend?" she inquired softly.

He propped himself up on his elbow bringing himself down to her level, "Most... not all. I've met some decent folks. I'll let you in on a secret Princess. The best people act out of kindness not because they have to… not because there's a painless wonder land waiting for them.. but because they know what's right is right."

Leona's face twisted, "But how do you know who's truly good and who's doing it for the afterlife?"

"Guess only the gods know." He chuckled, "And you...what do you believe?"

"Remember that cruel Septa I told you of?" she asked. He nodded letting her continue. "I prayed so hard that the Stranger would whisk her away. Night and day. Every time my face with below the water. One day my prayers came true. A new Septa came to my lessons. I never did hear what happened to her."

"You think the Stranger just waltzed off with your Septa?" he asked.

"I think my prayers worked." She chuckled softly, "Most of my prayers did…" her voice quivered a bit with the wind.

She went to turn away from the wind. Taric's large hand came around her arm. His other hand came to her face. Leona's heart pumped all the protesting thoughts clear out of her mind. It stung. It stung of salt and the brisk hair above his lip, but it was warm and moist. This wasn't her first kiss, yet it was leagues from the one she stole with a squire when she was younger.

"MY LADY!" Korra's voice bellowed, "We are ready to sup'!"

Leona didn't need to yank away. Taric's lips, and arms fell away from her. She said nothing to him but hurriedly made her way to her cabin where she spent the rest of the night in a quiet shock that everyone else took as nerves.

She sat in the darkness. The sky glittering with distant lights above her. Though it was summer she felt horribly cold.

"THEY'RE BACK!" a voice sprang up from further down the camp. All the women stirred and bustled.

She stood watching torches grow ever closer. Happy and guttural sobs filled her ears as the men were embraced by their respective families. A sinking feeling began to well as the line started to diminish. A young man slowly made his way to her. He was clean shaven and full of sorrow. He didn't say anything.

"No…" she whimpered, "Bran….what happened?"

The harbor was clogged and the Southern Pearl was waiting patiently for an appropriate dock. Leona sat at the vanity listening to the girl's bicker over what she should wear. Finally she grew tired of hearing them go back and forth. She pulled the gossamer chiton with her mother's lion heads, and the subject was closed. Hiding in the cabin until called was the only option Leona could bare. She jumped slightly when Ser Barristan announced they were docking. Korra gave her a long tear filled embrace.

"It has been a true, true honor." Korra's lip quivered.

"Take care of Myrcella for me." Leona replied letting her go as they walked out of the cabin.

Bato had been right about arriving at sunset, but the sun was a mere sliver against the horizon now. Ser Barristan flanked her left. Ser Claymount her right. The entire crew aside from its Captain stood at the ramp. She figured perhaps it was too awkward for him, or that he was embarrassed.

Squ-Fey led them in a bow, "The Southern Pearl will be here for you always."

"Thank you." Leona bowed in return biting down on her cheek. It was happening now. The wait was over.

Leona took a moment. Letting Ser Claymount and Lord Baelish walk down the ramp first. She thought of her mother. Who would face this with grace and dignity not trembles and a cracking voice. Prim and Jada flanked her sides walking down the pier. A receiving party was waiting for them with a litter waiting in the distance. There was a portly balding man speaking with Baelish. Her stomach seized. Instantly she prayed to the Maiden and Mother that this wasn't the man.

"Minister Her-Ma, allow me to introduce," Lord Baelish stepped away bringing a sweeping arm to indicate her, "Daughter of King Robert Baratheon, Princess Leona."

His large bulbous eyes gleamed, and his bow was stunted at best, "A vision my Lady. Welcome to Braavos. I am Minister Her-Ma of the Iron Bank."

She tried to hide her breath of relief in her own bow, "Thank you Minister for your kind words."

The Minister, and Lord Baelish had their own litter while Leona shared with Jada and Prim. She peered through the light material, but with few tapers lit the city was mostly a blur of black, grey and brown swirly by. That was until they started up a hill. Each taper was lit and the air began to smell of lavender rather than pestilence. Ser Claymount stood at her side in the shadow a white marble palace. It wasn't any other she had seen. There were no exterior walls, just large columns and billowing silks draped between them. The breeze sent a shiver down her spine. A lone servant stood at the top of the stairs poised as though he were a statue.

Minister Her-Ma led them stopping two steps before the servant.

"Jung," the Minister addressed him, "Would you tell your Master we have arrived and are ready to begin?"

The servant turned without a word and passed through the drape. Moments later Jung returned opening the drape and bowing with his arm folded into his chest. Minister Her-Ma continued, and so did the rest of them. Leona could make out Jada and Prim whispering, though she couldn't catch their words. She began to realize there were not interior walls as well. A maze of silk curtains is all they went through until Minister Her-Ma stopped in front of a thick purple curtain. When he opened it Leona's stomach fell. The room was a four poster bed, a table, and a row of chairs.

A man stood with his back to them. He was tall with broad shoulders, and muscular arms. His brown hair fell in a loose wave past his shoulders.

"Princess Leona of Westeros, may I introduce you to Prince Tarickem of Volantis." Minister Her-Ma said.

It was Jada who's breath of shock was the loudest. Leona bit down on her cheek so hard it drew blood. Taric turned to them with a lashing smirk across his face. In the moment she couldn't speak. Minister Her-Ma took her hand and led her to the table where a golden inked scroll lay. Taric walked around the table until he stood beside her.

"This is a Volantian marriage scroll," the Minister started, "Prince Tarickem has requested that the full ceremony be reserved for a later time in the homeland."

Taric picked up the quill and scribbled masterfully before extending it to her. She met eyes with him before taking it. Her eyes screamed a thousand and one things but his eyes only said one thing back; You never asked. Leona had always prided her penmanship but this signature was mediocre at best.

The moment her hand left the scroll Minister Her-Ma clapped, "And now for consummation! If you will have a seat, Lord Baelish."

Leona's head swam. Her mother had said an audience during consummation was passe, but then she remembered… this was a financial transaction. She was taken away from those grumblings by Taric's calloused hand. He had taken hers bringing them over to the bed. After Leona crawled into the middle of the bed Taric yanked the curtains surrounding the bed before joining her. Her mother's words echoed in her head "You're not some fragile doe". He hovered over her with his glittering gemstone eyes. His hand shuffled down and she did her best not to flinch, but his hand came out of the blanket with a small knife.

She went to yell at him. What did he think he was doing? But his lips came down quickly before a word could be uttered. It wasn't like their kiss on the ship. His face was smooth and his lips cool. He still smelled like the salt of the sea. His lips moved across her cheek. He stopped at her ear.

"I know what I'm doing," his whisper made her shiver, "Trust me this isn't how I wanted it to happen." Taric moved his hand to her inner thigh. She felt the knife skirt her skin, and she left out a small yelp of pain as it drew blood. Taric let it bleed for a moment before pressing it with his thumb.

What happened next boggled Leona. Taric put a hand on one post of the bed, shook it, and grunted. She started up at him utterly confused. His last grunt was long and low. He stopped shaking the bed. Leona scrambled up against the headboard as he swept the curtain aside. He held out his hand for her and she took it.

"I think you'll find all you need gentleman. If you'd have a look and be on your way. I'm mighty exhausted." He stood between her and Minister Her-Ma. Lord Baelish stood form his chair and waited for the Minister's response. She could feel the heat on her face and kept her eyes to the ground.

"This is sufficient. Lord Baelish you may take this receipt to your King." He handed a scroll to Lord Baelish.

"I will, thank you Minister," Lord Baelish bowed.

It was a long moment as Minister Her-Ma and Lord Baelish left. Taric turned to Jada, Prim and Ser Claymount. "Jung will take you to your quarters."

He turned to her with a large grin after the shuffle of feet dissipated. "Alright Princess let it all out."


End file.
